


I love you, and thank you

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, F/M, ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: Day 5 of fanwriter.it's Writober is here.Bellamy Blake is Clarke Griffin's bodyguard, and when Jake Griffin finds himself in a situation way bigger than he is, Bellamy has no choice but to protect Clarke. Even if that means losing her trust.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Jake Griffin
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	I love you, and thank you

“Enough’s enough!” the high-pitched voice echoed in the corridors as two shapes appeared from a dimly lit room. “I can’t stand having you around anymore!”

The smallest shape, the girl’s, was moving in big steps, as if trying to best the other in an unspoken contest. Her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail, with strands of hair covering her ears and cheeks.

The other shape, bigger and moving like the girl’s shadow would have in a differently lightened environment, had a tiredness in it. Some kind of compliance.

“Too bad you don’t really get a choice.” he said, in response to the girl’s grumbling, as the corridors converged with others and more people got in the way.

The blonde girl considered vanishing in that group of people, using her sweatshirt’s hood in order to hide both her hair and her face, making the best out of the two or three hours she could get before Bellamy found her once more. It was true, the Ark was big, but not enough to be in hiding forever. Not enough for a Guard not to find you.

“Why?” she let a sigh out. “Why do you have to follow me everywhere?”

Bellamy knew he had it easy, as a Guard, having to keep an eye on Clarke and not on the children – not children, he couldn’t afford to think like that, they were nothing more than prisoners – waiting for their eighteenth birthday, the day they were destined to be floated on. He had heard stories on those children. They had no problems biting, cutting, screaming, going feral. They were done for. They had nothing to lose. And Clarke was hot-headed, but in the end, perfectly capable of reasoning.

“Come with me.” he sighed, as well, and spoke before Clarke could resist in any way. “No way you’re saying no. Come with me, so we can talk.”

Clarke waited a second, looking at the people around them, wishing she could just go with the flow, find a lesson to listen to, a friend to chat with about that star – so bright – that had kept everyone awake the night before. Then, she gave the smallest of nods.

They walked, for a bit, until they reached one of the secondary areas of the Ark, where the Guards, despite their rank, usually had their cabins. Bellamy walked in one of the first cabins, and simply sat on the bed, eyes on Clarke. Feeling quite not at ease in the room of the guy she dreaded – for no particular reason but his job to follow her around all the time – she rested against the wall, ready to listen.

She had first met him after a fight between her parents. Abby had left the room in a hurry, her face red with anger, and Jake had stayed and called her inside. He had told her nothing about the fight – Clarke was too young, then – but he had introduced his only daughter to Bellamy Blake, a young Guard, but the best. She did remember that. Her dad had called Bellamy “the best” despite probably only being the youngest.

Clarke hadn’t found it easy at first. She still didn’t. Because Bellamy was the first person she met every morning as she left her family’s small apartment, and the last she could meet at night before going back in. Bellamy was with her as she ate, as she gossiped with her friends, as she flirted with a guy or two, never the same, always as a joke. Clarke couldn’t care less about boys.

“So.” Bellamy cleared his voice with a cough. “Do you really not know why I’m here? Why your father makes me follow you around?” he asked.

Clarke tilted her head. Did he really think, had she known, she would have asked anyway? Her parents still saw her as a kid, and despite that not being too far from reality, she was big enough, mature enough, to understand. She wanted to be told things, not to fight in order to figure them out. She shook her head, then, realizing the simple tilt was no complete answer.

“Your father found something out. About the Ark. Something crazy, that’s all I know, that could shift the balance of things in here.” he said, hands in his dark, curly hair. “There’s some kind of standing-of going on. Someone else knows what’s happening and fears your father will let the intel spill out. Which is why you need protection. Jake is worried someone will try and use you in order to convince him not to ever speak.”

“I’d rather have him speak, if it’s something so important.” Clarke shifted her weight from a leg to another. “What can they do, kill me?”

“Maybe. Or imprison you. Which would be the same, since you’re…” Bellamy frowned. “How old are you again, Princess?”

“Seventeen. Idiot. At least try and get to know the person you have to keep on a leash.”

Clarke’s disappointed mumble made Bellamy laugh. “Sorry I asked. Anyway, Jake wants me to protect you, and that’s what I’ll do as long as it’s needed. I don’t want to disappoint him as much as he doesn’t want to lose you.”

“Bellamy?”

The very moment she’d heard, Clarke had left her room. She hadn’t known. She hadn’t even imagined that could be true. Ever since she’d had that talk with Bellamy, she’d believed, if anything had to happen, it would have happened to her. And she was okay with that. But not to her father. Never to her father. That, she couldn’t stand.

“Bellamy!”

She got out of the apartment, still in her pajamas, hair down on her shoulders, the eyes of a scared animal. She looked around, only to find Bellamy in full uniform, and Abby not far away.

“Bellamy, have you heard?” she spit the words out, looking for some kind of reassurance, ready to believe the words pronounced by the radio had only been conceived by a dream.  
Bellamy lowered his head, and Abby did the same.

Clarke felt something in her gut. Fear. Pain. Hatred. Sadness too great to bear. No, that could not be true. That could not be happening.

“Why?” she could feel the weight of grief already. She shook her head, no, that didn’t happen to people like her, to people like her father, that was not acceptable. That only happened to criminals, and her father was no criminal. Nor Bellamy nor Abby had an answer to her question. So, her lips formed a new one. Scary. But needed. “When?”

Abby looked at Bellamy, waiting for him to do what she was too broken to, already. For him to explain, to comfort.

“In half an hour, give or take.” Bellamy lowered his stance. He was getting paid, that was true. But no money was enough to stand all that pain around him. “If that’s what you want, I’m getting you there. But, Princess…”

Clarke started nodding halfway through Bellamy’s affirmation. “Do it. I need to see him. I need to see him one last time, Bellamy, I…” a pained whimper left her lips.

“It’s all right. We are going. We are going, Princess.” Bellamy nodded, took a hold of Clarke’s shaking wrists, then nodded in Abby’s direction. “Everything’s going to be all right.” and although he didn’t believe it, not in the slightest, the Princess’s small nod was worth the lie.

They moved quickly, eyes on them – the anonymous Guard, the fallen Princess, the never to be crowned Queen – as they did, towards the door from which people were sent into the unknown, to be one with everything, to become nothing.

Jake was standing, still, fierce. He was not scared. And if he was, it was not easy to say so from the way he stood and talked, not trying to find a way not to die, simply hoping his last words could buy protection for his family.

“Dad!”

He turned around, and Bellamy saw the weight of the upcoming goodbye in his eyes. Bellamy Blake had always admired him. He had the warm look of a father, and strong hands Bellamy had never been held from, he was all Bellamy had dreamt about as a child. “What are you doing here, baby?” he asked, and for a moment Bellamy’s lips parted, as if to answer. As if to say he’d wanted to meet him once more, one last time, the father he’d never had. “Clarke, dear, you didn’t have to…”

“Let it be me!” Clarke’s cry, as she held her father tight, broke something inside Bellamy’s chest. But it couldn’t be his heart, could it?, already broken ever since Octavia had been taken, Aurora had been floated. “Let it be me they float. Tell me it was me who told you…”

“Told you what?” Jake’s voice was a caress. “You don’t even know what we’re talking about, baby. I broke their law, and now I must pay for it. That’s how it works. Me knowing influential people here on the Ark doesn’t make me any different from others who sinned less and lost more.” his eyes met Bellamy’s. “My friend, would you mind helping Clarke back to her room? That’s not something a young girl should witness.” 

“Dad, no.”

Bellamy lowered his stance. He couldn’t look Clarke in the eyes as he held her tight, brought her away from her father. But he knew how it’d felt as his mother vanished in the deep nothing. He knew how it’d felt as his stomach twisted and turned and nausea creeped in. He didn’t want the Princess to live through that.

“Let’s go, Princess.” back to the tower, back to safety, back to the fable life some people on the Ark could still afford to live.

She shook her head, kicked, tried and bite Bellamy’s arms as he walked toward the corridor. He only stopped once, as Jake’s voice reached his ears.

“I love you, Princess.” he said. “And Bellamy, thank you. For everything.”

Those were the last words Bellamy’d ever hear him speak. And the same went for Clarke. But he doubted, somehow, in the chorus of “I hate you!”s she was murmuring at him, she’d had a chance to listen. He bit his lips, a “Thank you, sir” to be forever unheard, as he left together the room and another shot at family.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it could've been worse.
> 
> If you'd like to support my ongoing project, consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/warsgospel ^^


End file.
